Online
by Starsdoom
Summary: Nami has fanfic  but it has and IM option  either read ! i suck at summeries ;


Okay so Mom took my laptop away, I had exams and many other things so I couldn't write for a long time ! Sorry! Well this one is hort and its only gonna be two tinsy chapters! Enjoy!

This story is set with the Straw Hats Pirates but with computers! Fanfic. Net is mis mixed with Facebook.

"Clicks clack, clicks click" the keyboard sounded while Nami furiously typed away.

She wasn't mad; she just wanted to get the story online.

It was a cute one-shot about a captain and a navigator going to a carnival.

She finished after a few minutes and logged on to , clicked upload, and Voila! It was done.

Nami sighed happily, stood up and went outside. It was a nice spring day.

She looked around spotting Robin on her kindle who was sitting on Zolo's back while he did push-ups.

Everyone was surprised when Zolo announced that Robin and he was a couple. They weren't surprised about that, everyone knew but they were surprised how Zolo announced it and Robin just blushed. Later that same day Nami made Robin tell her everything.

Sanji was jealous for days but finally got over it and just gave more attention to Nami, which was horribly annoying.

Nami saw Chopper and Usopp fishing. Usopp was already making tons of stories as the amazed reindeer listened.

She could hear Franky's hammer tinkering away and Brooks's soft song and Sanji in the kitchen.

But where was Luffy? The main character of her stories and life

"Hey Robin!" Nami walked over to Robin and Zolo

"Yeah?" she looked up from her kindle

"Do you know where Luffy is?" Nami asked trying not to blush

"Oh he's in the Aquarium" She replied before going back to her story.

Nami slowly walked inside to the aquarium and found Luffy on his laptop

"Hey Luffy!' Nami said as she walked in

Luffy jumped up, looked around seeing Nami and closed his laptop in a second

"Yeah Nami?" He said nervously. Nami was suspicious at how fast he closed his laptop,

"Oh nothing just wanted to say that we'll reach an island in two days" Nami replied

"Oh thanks" He grinned "Can't wait!"

"Oh by the way Chopper and Usopp are fishing, why don't you join them?" Nami said trying to get away from his laptop.

"Great!" He jumped up and ran from the room

"Hmmm let's see now" Nami muttered as she went to the computer and opened up

"Beep! Password required" a message popped up

Nami wrote the first thing in her mind

"Meat"

"Incorrect password"

"Pirate King"

"Incorrect Password"

"Damn! What is it?" Nami muttered

"Naaaami!" Yelled the captain.

Nami gasped and closed the computer fast

"Yeah Luffy? She yelled back

"Can you put my laptop away?" He said

"Oh Sure!" she said. Nami picked up his laptop and put it away in his room

She went to her desk and checked her fanfic. She had one message and a friend request. She clicked on her inbox and read.

"Wow! Your stories are amazing!"

Mikan King"

She wrote back with pleasure

"Oh thanks! Yours are good too!"

Pirate Queen

Then Nami saw that the friend request was Mikan King and accepted. She then read his stories and they were pretty good! They were about a king and his queen or sometimes two nakamas getting together

Bing!

An IM popped up

It was from Mikan King

"Hey" she wrote back

MK: "Writing any new stories?"

PQ: "None at the moment, you?"

MK: "None got a writer's block"

PQ: Ah I know how that feels. Where do you live? Don't mean it in a stalker way just curious"

MK: I'm actually on a ship in the New World"

PQ: Me too!

MK: What a weird coincidence!"

PQ: I know!"

But at that moment lunch was getting served as Sanji cried out "Lunch!"

PQ: Ah got to go! I'll see ya later!  
>MK: Have to go to lunch is being served! Bye!"<p>

"Whoa what a weird coincidence! I'm having lunch too! "Nami thought

Later that day Nami was bored and had nothing to do so she went on to fanfic and saw her IM list, she saw that Mikan King was on she started to chat

PQ: Hey!

MK: hey

PQ: What's up?

MK: Not much just itching to fight some enemies

PQ: Enemies?

MK: oh I forgot to tell you I'm a pirate

PQ: Oh me too! Maybe we'll fight against each other and we won't even now!

MK: Then why not just meet each other now? I mean my crew's going to reach an island soon so why not?

PQ: Hmm maybe J what island is it?

MK: Umm let me think about it….

Just then Luffy hurried into the room

"Hey Nami what island are we docking soon?

"Um Eliado, why?" she answered

"Oh no particular reason" he answered as he left

MK: I'm back its going to be Eliado!

PQ: o.o

MK: What?

PQ: It's just that I'm going to reach that island too!

MK: Shishishi! That's so weird how we seem to be the same!

PQ: So ill guess we meet up in the town's square at 4?

MK: Sure! Can't wait!

PQ: Gotta To go good night!

MK: You too!

Did you figure it out? Well next chapies coming soon!


End file.
